Antonym Study
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Humor, one shoot, gaje!


Heho! Kita ketemu lagi! Ini adalah fict kedua saia! Dan kali ini one-shoot dan ber-genre humor. Saia sebenarnya gak yakin kalo ini humor (takutnya nanti yang baca gak merasakan ke-humorannya). Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Saia udah terlanjur meng-update fict ini! Di fict ini akan ada banyak diaolog! Ya sudahlah, gak usah kebanyakan ba-bi-mu, eh salah! Ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung aja!

Summary:

Sasuke sebenarnya anak yang pandai dan menggemaskan. Tetapi saat sang kakak tidak punya waktu luang untuk bersenang-senang dengannya, ia malah membuat sang kakak kewalahan mengajarinya belajar.

_Antonym Study_

_Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto _

(Di sini ceritanya Sasuke anak kelas 3 SD, trus Itachi kelas 1 SMP)

"Aku pulang!" teriak Sasuke kecil dari teras rumah yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Ah? Sasuke sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto menyambut dengan hangat kepulangan anak bungsunya.

"Belum, bu. Aku masih di jalan," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Sasuke, maksud ibu kan bukan begitu. Itu menunjukkan kepedulian ibu padamu," jelas Mikoto.

"Iya, iya. Ibu, kakak di mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Kadang ia juga memutar kepalanya 180 derajat. *yg pasti gak beneran. namanya juga humor*

"Belum. Hari ini ia pulang sore. Ada tambahan pelajaran," jelas Mikoto. Sasuke mnghela nafas panjang pertanda ia kecewa karena Itachi harus pulang sore.

Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Itachi, kakaknya. Bagi Sasuke, Itachi adalah seorang kakak yang paling di dunia. Itachi selalu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Tak pernah sekalipun Itachi mneyakiti Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke sangat bangga punya kakak seperti Itachi.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sasuke dengan sabar duduk di kursi teras rumah menunggu Itachi yang tak kunjung pulang. Sesekali ia tiduran di lantai teras yang terbuat dari kayu itu karena bosan menunggu Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

Seseorang tengah memanggil nama Sasuke. Sang pemilik nama pun menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Seketika, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi riang.

"Kakak!" panggil Sasuke yang kemudian berlari ke arah kakaknya lalu memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang baru saja pulang.

"Hahaha… Ada apa, Sasuke? Kelihatannya senang sekali," tanya Itachi.

"Iya, kak! Dari tadi Sasuke menunggu kakak yang tak kunjung pulang. Sampai Sasuke belum makan," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah melasnya.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak makan? Kalau sakit bagaimana?" tanya Itachi sambil menggelitik perut kecil Sasuke.

"Hahaha…. Geli kak!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di depan pintu kamar Itachi sambil bermain pesawat-pesawatan yang baru saja ia beli. Ia sedang menunggu Itachi yang sedang ganti baju. Tak lama, pintu pun kamar pun terbuka.

"Kakak, ayo main!" ajak Sasuke semangat.

"Sasuke kakak kan baru pulang. Kakak juga masih harus menngerjakan tugasnya. Lain kali saja, ya!" larang Mikoto.

"Tapi kan Sasuke mau main, bu!" paksa Sasuke. Mikoto hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan. Sementara Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kakak, ayo main!" paksa Sasuke lagi.

"Hah…. Bagaimana ya? Ah, kakak punya ide! Bagaimana kalau belajar lawan kata saja! Dengan begitu kan Sasuke juga bisa sekalian tambah ilmu," tawar Itachi.

"Eh? Lawan kata? Bolehlah!" jawab Sasuke setuju. Itachi menghela nafas lega dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kau siap? Perhatikan baik-baik, ya!" kata Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, wajah Sasuke kalau dibayangkan saat itu imuuutttt sekali!

Itachi : "Pandai!"

Sasuke : "Bodoh!"

Itachi : "Tinggi."

Sasuke : "Rendah!"

Itachi : "Dekat."

Sasuke : "Jauh!"

Itachi : "Berjaya."

Sasuke : "Menang!"

"Salah itu!" sergah Itachi karena jawaban Sasuke salah.

"Betul ini!" balas Sasuke karena mengira 'salah itu' adalah soal yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

"Bodoh," ucap Itachi lirih agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak tega mengatai adiknya seperti itu. Tetapi, ia sudah terlanjur geram.

"Pandai!" jawab Sasuke dengan semnagat perjuangan '45.

"Bukan!" teriak Itachi.

"Iya!" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, Tuhan," kata Itachi sambil mengelus dadanya dan mulai pusing melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Oh, hamba," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi : "Dengar ini!"

Sasuke : "Dengar itu!"

Itachi : "Diam!"

Sasuke : "Ribut!"

Itachi : "Itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh!"

Sasuke : "Ini adalah pertanyaan pandai!"

"Mati aku," ucap Itachi sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"Hidup kamu!" respon Sasuke.

"Cukup! Cukup!" bentak Itachi.

"Kurang! Kurang!" sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, melawan, ya?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan death glare.

"Oh, mengalah, tidak?" balas Sasuke.

"Ok! Pelajaran selesai," ucap Itachi lagi menyerah.

"K.o. Pelajaran belum dimulai," jawab Sasuke.

"GUBBRRAAKK!"

"Kakak?"

Spontan, Sasuke langsung berdiri mendekati Itachi yang tubuhnya telah terbaring lemas di lantai. Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Itachi.

"Kakak kenapa? Kita kan belum selesai," tanya Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE!" teriak Itachi.

"Ada apa kak? Aku ada di sini," jawab Sasuke.

"Ada apa dik? Kamu tidak ada di sana," balas Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu diam dalam heran. Kemudian, senyum tipis terukir di bibir manisnya.

"Hah? Kakak aneh! Hahaha…." Ucap Sasuke innocent sambil tertawa geli.

_-THE END-_

Hehehe… Selesai kan? Gaje benar…. Saia bikin fict ini tuh sampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri! *gak ada yang tanya*. Tapi saia senang bisa menyelesaikan fict ini dengan selamat sentosa *lho?*

Ya udah ya! Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
